Six Kinds of Emotions
by Maplefudge
Summary: Yamamoto/Gokudera. They go through all sorts of emotions, and this is just six of them.


**Angry**

Gokudera had seen him once or twice in class, never gave him any attention because he wasn't even a little bit important. He had caught him staring once with what seemed to be fascination, and Gokudera had snapped at him. It annoyed him more when the boy gave a laugh and looked away. Gokudera snarled inwardly and brushed it off, because this person was _not_ important.

At least, that's what he thought.

"Are you really planning to let him into the family?" Gokudera asked Reborn, his voice giving away the evident anger.

"I'm not planning to. He's already in it."

_Crap._

**Confused**

Yamamoto stared at Gokudera a lot and he couldn't tell why. Contrary to what almost everyone thought, Yamamoto did _not_ develop a boy crush on him right from the start. Actually, it was quite the opposite—he thought Gokudera was too loud, smoked too much and liked to pick fights for such trivial matters.

The two of them were two sides to a coin, and Yamamoto was convinced that every time he laughed at Gokudera's insults that being this fake was getting tiring, because he didn't actually find it funny.

It was Gokudera's other side that grew on Yamamoto—that side that threw the Science book right _at_ him in the middle of class to wake him up, because if he failed the test, 'the Tenth would be upset'. It was that side that stayed up with him all night trying to explain all kinds of Mathematical theories, and the side that demanded that not a word about this was going to spread.

And, when Yamamoto teased him, poked fun at him, and Gokudera yelled with a completely red face, Yamamoto laughed and he meant it. When he told Gokudera to drink more milk because it would make him taller and Gokudera grabbed his explosives, Yamamoto laughed because he was positive that Gokudera wouldn't blow him up anyway.

All this made Yamamoto _very_ confused, because he wasn't so sure anymore.

**Frustrated**

It was no secret that Gokudera was a genius, and it didn't even take a genius to realize that Yamamoto was starting to get attached to him—_too_ attached, and this frustrated Gokudera. It wasn't that Yamamoto was always following him around—he rather liked that. He was frustrated at Yamamoto himself, because Yamamoto could do things he couldln't, and Yamamoto was much more skilled in fighting without even trying.

He wanted to be pissed, really, wanted to yell at Yamamoto for being too good at things that mattered to him (Science and Math didn't—it came naturally) and wondered why it would take him forever and a broken bone before he completed a move himself.

Furthermore, it frustrated him when he couldn't take it anymore and just grabbed Yamamoto by the collar. Yamamoto, with his quick reflexes and all, got ready to defend himself because he thought Gokudera wanted another pointless fight. Imagine his shock when Gokudera crushed their lips together in an altogether different kind of fight that consisted of mostly teeth and groping hands.

**Sinful**

They were like animals, ripping of buttons and biting down on raw skin. It usually started in a fight, until Gokudera shoved and Yamamoto grabbed his wrist to stop him and cornered him against a wall, trying to calm him down with kisses on his temple. Gokudera would snarl, hiss, moan, tell him to fucking stop it and their clothes would soon be in a heap on the floor, contradicting the Italian's words.

Tsuna saw the marks on Yamamoto's neck once and asked where he got it. The Tenth Vongola missed the way Gokudera choked on his bagel, missed the way Gokudera hit Yamamoto on the shoulder when he turned around. Tsuna did wonder why he heard Gokudera insist that Yamamoto wear a scarf the next day, and why Yamamoto teased that it would soon be gone anyway, and that Gokudera should just give him a new one if he wanted his way. It didn't dawn on Tsuna until later, when Reborn explained to him the difference of a hickey and a bruise.

Yamamoto asked him once — this is wrong, isn't it? Gokudera had told him to shut up and not think about such trivial things. Funny, Yamamoto thought, coming from the guy who picked fights because you 'breathe too loudly'. The next day, both of them would act like it didn't happen, like it didn't matter, and nobody else could tell. They would go on with this facade until the next time they had another 'fight', and Yamamoto soon wondered if this was the reason Gokudera liked yelling at him so much, and he was pleased.

**Guilty**

"It was my fault. Sorry."

Yamamoto blinked as if he couldn't believe what was happening. He had never heard Gokudera apologize to anyone but Tsuna before. He probably would have laughed, if Gokudera didn't look so serious.

"Gamma was too strong; there was nothing we could have done." Yamamoto stated as he examined his bandaged arms and inwardly wondered if this was going to affect his batting. Amidst everything, he still had that small unconscious want inside him that told him baseball was still a big part of his life. Then, he wondered if they would ever be able to go back to before, where he could actually play the said sport.

Gokudera mumbled something that made Yamamoto look up. He didn't understand.

"What?"

"I meant before that." The Italian snarled and looked at the wall. "The fight, I mean."

**Relieved**

Yamamoto stayed silent for a while. Gokudera's words had hurt back then. He remembered them clearly—"The only reason I've been nice to you so far is for the boss. I'd never team up with you otherwise." And, Yamamoto, being who he was, felt pain and anger back then and just bit it back. He had wondered why the heck Gokudera grabbed his collar so many times and let him fuck him crisp, but real battles were apparently something else where he couldn't be accepted.

It annoyed him to the point that he had to tell Gokudera how selfish he was, how stupid he was being. The pain he had seen in Gokudera's face back then made him feel regret, but he also felt relieved that Gokudera snapped back to reality right after.

"Why the _fuck_ are you laughing?"

Yamamoto laughed because he saw Gokudera's other side again, and it made him feel all kinds of good, and he kissed Gokudera's ears and mumbled a thanks.


End file.
